A collection of stories about Professor Star
by Hogwarts Online II
Summary: As Professor Sprout retires, a new teacher full of life takes her place. A collection of writing from some of the Hufflepuffs at Hogwarts Online forum


Disclaimer: We don't own any character/place you see below.

A collection of Stories about Professor Star:

By: The Hufflepuffs of the Hogwarts Online Forum

The Hufflepuffs were unanimous in their decision that they were the luckiest house in Hogwarts. After dear old Professor Sprout retired three years after the Final Battle they had all been apprehensive over who would take her place- who could possibly live up to the old witch with fly-a-way gray hair and a smile that could light up anyone from the darkest of moods?

They found out on the first day of term, when Professor Mcgonagall introduced a small witch with warm brown eyes behind glasses and brown hair that shone in the candlelight. She told them all to simply call her Professor Star, and came to fill in the Muggle Studies post with a quiet firmness that reassured her whole house without her saying another word. Patiently they waited, immediately accepting.

Over the next couple of weeks it was as if Professor Star had always been there. Unlike the other Professors who preferred to stick to the Staff Room, Star came and sat with her students down in the Common Room, reaching out to those who needed a hand with homework. When a first year cried for home she was there comforting them with that strong, sturdy presence that calmed them instantly.

Muggle Studies was suddenly popular. Instead of reading out of text books there was practical work and Star brought a whole new atmosphere to the classroom. All over the school she was popular, not one pupil or pet alike spoke out against her. It was like having an older sister to the Hufflepuffs- someone who cared no matter what and was fiercely protective. She managed to hold the house together in the true sense of Hufflepuff, they knew almost everybody by name, everyone by sight and she was the head of them all. The badgers didn't care when they lost the House or the Quidditch Cup- you couldn't have all the luck and they'd had more than their share in Professor Star.

**Story above : By Bridget (Blonde Pickie Mule) **

Al had never really been . . . well, good at anything. No matter what his father said, he was mild, the quiet one. He could never hope to be heard at the dinner table over James'—well, all it was, really, was noise—and Lily's whining.

He'd learned the words 'cynical' and 'jaded' after hearing some Ministry Official who'd had a bit t much to drink talk about him late at night, after some dinner—the first and last of the kind to be held at the Potter house.

("Raising you middle one there to be some cynical, jaded Ministry critic, eh? In my day, I'd have gotten a good smack 'cross the face – ")

He'd made a comment about Fudge, of all people.

He wasn't good at getting into trouble, nor getting out of it; he was no goody-two shoes, and he read slowly, but still more than most children, leaving him stranded in the in-between of 'cool' and 'smart'.

As he grew, he learned it was better to keep his thoughts to himself, that opinions were rarely appreciated (unless shared with his father – his father, one confidant in a sea of blank faces - ) and that advice never accepted.

He came to Hogwarts almost apathetic, and when the Sorting Hat proclaimed him Slytherin, he did not hear the gasps for a sudden feeling of panic and the sound of ringing in his ears.

Dad was going to be . . . so . . . mad.

He hid from his House that night, not even entering the common room. He knew they'd be waiting for him – knew Scorpius'd be waiting for him – and had no desire to go back.

He cursed angrily in the empty hallway as he could not hold back tears any longer, and sank down in front of a picture of a bowl of fruit.

He sniffed for a bit and was just beginning to doze when there was a sharp wack on the back of his head, and he fell forward.

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry!" He raised his tear-stained face to see a woman standing there, coffee cup in hand. She was young, enough that Al was momentarily confused as to why Vicky was wandering Hogwarts.

But then the stars in front of his eyes cleared, and he saw the blushing, bespectacled woman holding out a hand to help him up. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea you were there. . ."

"It's alright," Al muttered, resisting the urge to rub the sore spot, lest she think she'd hurt him.

She smiled a small smile. "Oh, I'm glad – you're sure you're not hurt? I knew I should have stayed in bed, but – " she nodded to her coffee " – I'm an absolute coffee addict."

"Oh. . ." What was he supposed to say?

"You're Al, aren't you?" She said, smile still on her face. "You were sorted into Slytherin?"

He braced himself for what he knew came next. "Yeah."

"Oh, wonderful! You know, one of my very good friends was a Slytherin – Leesha's her name, though I suppose you wouldn't care." She giggled softly. (What? No 'Oh, you're father's Harry Potter' or 'Shouldn't you be in Gryffindor?')

He stared at her.

"Are you sure you're alright, sweetheart?" she said kindly. "Have you been crying?"

"Haven't!" he denied, wiping his face.

She grinned. "Oh, I think I know what this is about."

"What?"

"You didn't want to be in Slytherin?"(Of course not, who would?)He said nothing.

"Don't worry about it, Al," she soothed. "Hogwarts is one school, divided into four families . . . and as Head of Hufflepuff, I make sure that family sticks together." She laughed. "That's me, Professor Star . . . you get off to bed now, eh?"

As she turned to go, he couldn't help but call: "You're not going to take off points for me being out this late?"

She yawned very suddenly. "You'll have to explain all this 'points' business to me another time, Al . . . I'm a bit tired at the moment."

**Story above: By Paige (Echoing Noises)**

" Professor Star! Professor Star!" cries the little pig-tailed girl as she runs into the Hufflepuff commom room, a cozy circular room with yellow draperies and an overall effect of cheerfullness.

Professor Star, Head of Hufflepuff House and Care of Magical Creatures professor, who is sitting on a plump yellow couch, sets down her ever-present coffee cup. " Why Ivy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Ivy points dramatically at her knee, which is bloody and bruised looking. "Two big mean Slytherin boys pushed me down and called me Mudblood! And my knee hurts!" Tears trickle down her face.

Professor Star kneels down and inspects Ivys knee. " Well, first, do you know the names of the Slytherin boys? Because if you do, I'll have a word wih them." Ivy shakes her head. "Ok, then you tell me right away the next time someone calls you anything offensive. And I will have talk with Professor Slughorn about this problem. Now, I am going to teach you a very useful spell. It will help you with all minor wounds. Listen." She points her wand at Ivys knee and says firmly "Episkey." The scrape heals itself instantly and the blood is immediately gone.

"Episkey." Ivy repeats, pointing her wand at a curtain. It turns purple.

"Well, you'll get it eventually" says Professor Star, laughing.

**Story Above: By Wevi (Littlemissweasley)**

"What's that for?" Peter asked Teddy who was balancing a cup of coffee on his

books. Peter knew full well that Teddy hated coffee.

"The Hufflepuff head of house," Teddy said wobbling down the hall.

"Professor Star? Why?" Peter asked standing back so he didn't get covered in

coffee.

"Have you ever met her?" Teddy asked.

"I have said Hi every now and then, but she is not my Head of House," Peter

shrugged off.

"She is the nicest teacher in the school. She helped me practically pass my

OWLs," He said. "Ah, here she comes now." Teddy looked up at Professer Star

walking down the hall reading a book and muttering to herself.

"Professor," Teddy called startling her. Professor Star looked up and smiled

when she saw Teddy. "This is for you," Teddy said handing her the cup of

coffee. Professor Star's eyes lit up and she grabbed the coffee with a cheeky

smile on her face.

"You are a life saver," she said taking a large sip.

"Least I could do Professor," Teddy smiled.

"Thank you Teddy, if you need anything again please ask," She said and looked

over at Peter. "You too.. Um?" she added.

"Peter," Peter added with a smile.

"Right Peter. Well I will see you two later," she said and wandered off.

"See told you she was the best teacher," Teddy said with a reassuring nod from

Peter.

**Story above: By Me (Kitty)**

**A note from the Hufflepuffs: **

**I really hope this makes you smile (even though you are feeling better :))**

With Love from The Hufflepuff Gang


End file.
